Jangle
Name: Jimmy "Jangle" O'Connor Age: 42 human years ( 85 Ghoul years ) Birthday: May 25th Gender: Male Sexuality: Bisexual Occupation: Courtier/Runner Likes: Music/Radio, Books, chewing gum, Daisy in Goodneighbor (his oldest friend), Minnie (Synth Friend). Helping anyone in need. Dislikes: Raiders, Rad storms, general unhappiness. Description: Lanky, clumsy, and thin. Pushing near 6'5". Eyes are 100% black, and nose sunken in. His laugh lines are visible deep in his irradiated skin, and he is almost always smiling in some way. His voice is rough and his head is bald. His closest companion is a Synth named Minnie. he wears various old Baseball uniforms. Backstory: Hes an optimist. "Someone has to be in the wasteland," is his reasoning. But in his pre-ghoul life his home settlement seemed as if they were fresh out of hope. Always low on food, water, and constant attacks from wildlife and organized theft from Raiders in the form of "Payment for no killing you." His parents were killed by Raiders when he was in his mid 20's for a failure to make a payment for safety, "A lesson to the rest of you to not let this happen again!" Jimmy somehow smiled through it, but it was the chems smiling for him. Reaching 30, he stopped the drugs with heavy convincing from his older brother, Thomas, and took up a small courtier job to run produce from their settlement to two others. Soon it became 5 others, then 10. Eventually he was running across the entire Commonwealth. He kept a duffel bag for all of his deliveries. Jimmy was by nature clumsy and loud, and his duffel always made lots of noise when he ran, thus earning him the nickname "Jangle". His bag got him in so much trouble he eventually started carrying around not only a melee weapon, but two backup pistols as well. Even though his bag was more hassle than help, this does not stop him from decorating it with various pins and buttons he finds. Thomas helped with Jangle's new trading business, as well as a lover that Jangle had met and decided to live with them. Together, they had one infant son. Age: 42 Jangle was on one of his particularly far deliveries, days away from his settlement, when he heard news that they had been ransacked by another group of raiders. No survivors. He ran straight there, almost never stopping to eat or sleep. What many would call a 5 day trip, it took Jangle little more than 2 days. He arrived and found his home, his remaining family, his wife and son. Gone. The sorrow hit him hard, the guilt and the pain of knowing that he should not have left for so long, that he could have saved his brother and growing family. Eventually, he went towards the Glowing Sea to find death. His skin turned leathery and wrinkled, and the air almost chocked him to death before he snapped and ran out. He wandered from settlement to settlement, requesting help from anyone who would listen. People were wary of his ghoulish looks until they saw the familiar bag, sometimes only when they saw the bag he was welcomed with open arms... others rejected him completely, saying that he was a ghoul who had stolen it. It took him over 10 years to get over his family's death. Nowadays, 85 years later, he is laughing, smiling, singing old songs and telling stories. He will help anyone in need, and on the outside he appears extremely trusting. He chooses to not be the victim of his circumstances, and to not dwell in the past. There are people in the present that need his help. His current home is in Goodneighbor, finding the city charming and accepting of his appearance. Though it is a drug hub, he remains sober. He keeps a cheerful attitude that seems to rub off on everyone he meets. A few years back he found a Synth named Minnie. After helping her they became quite close. It was not until a few months into know each other that Minnie discovered she was a synth. However, Jangle still remains loyal to her with friendship. They can almost always be found together, a true example of destined friends. You may also find them both with a silent type Ghoul, Feliks. When he is not out delivering, he can be found gossiping with Daisy in Goodneighbor, or down in The Third Rail enjoying a rare drink and rarer smoke with friends. He does not use chems, but he will enjoy a Cigarette once every couple months. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats 'S '- 3 'P '- 4 'E '- 4 'C '- 9 'I '- 6 'A '- 8 'L '- 3 Category:Ghoul oc